The Story of Two Best Friends
by You Be Bella And I'll Be Alice
Summary: Best friends Alice and Bella aren't best friends to begin with but enemies. What exactly brings these two girls together. OOC A/H and A/U! Co-written by drcullenssexynurse76 and Vampire Shade - Nosferatu Vlad. *Rated M just in case*


**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of the characters unless originals. Twilight belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Stephine Meyer!**

**Enjoy it**

* * *

My name is Bella Swan, I've recently moved to Forks to live with Charlie, my dad, as my mom and step-dad have decided to move to Florida. I thought I was due to spend some time with my dad. I moved up in January, and I would be starting school at Forks High School. My dad bought me an old red rusty truck from Billy Black, Jacobs' dad for me as a "homecoming" gift. I was glad to get a car…truck whatever. I got my backpack ready for school, I drove up to the school and parked in the lot and proceeded to go get my schedule…math first…great. I start at the beginning of next week, so I have time to get to know my way around Forks so I won't get lost on my first day. I got into the truck and drove around Forks to get to know it and soon enough schools about to start. Dad gave up on trying getting me into dresses and "girly" clothing such as skirts; I'm more into the dark scene. Yes, I'm a Goth, but it's what I enjoy.

My first day of classes at Forks, I figured might as well make an impression. I drove up to Forks High in my truck, which I thought really needed a check- up, once I was parked some people gawk as they saw my choice of clothing, you know, the black boots, baggy black and purple Tripp pants, a black long sleeve under shirt with a Marilyn Manson short sleeve shirt on top of it, black nail polish, you know the works of a supposed Goth. All I could do was just grin and walk towards the building. I had my iPod blaring music as I walk through the halls looking for my class. I saw from the corner of my eye people gossiping about me, but rather then saying anything I ignored them and walk into my math class. The teacher stops teaching and looks up at me. "Hello, I'm Bella. Is this Algebra?" I hand him my sheet of paper.  
"Ah! Bella, wonderful to meet you, you're going to have a seat next to…Alice Cullen." He smiles strangely, like that type of smile that it like he's afraid of me for some reason. I smile in a friendly manner and go to my seat; I'm guessing the girl next to me is Alice. I turn to look at her and smile friendly like, but she seems a bit afraid of me. "Hi. I'm Bella, nice to meet you" _ "She looks like she's about to have a heart attack…"_ I think.

I just look forward for the rest of the class and take notes listening to the teacher ramble on and on. The Alice chick just keeps watching me, it's slightly annoying. I occasionally glance over and she looks up to the teacher. I shrug and tie my hair back into a ponytail and let my dangling H.I.M. earrings dangle freely as I continue to write down the problems he's assigning for homework.

The bell rings and I get up to go to my next class. Biology, that'll be fun. I turn in my slip of paper to the teacher and sit next to a window. "There's one thing I like about Forks already, all the rain" I smile watching the rain outside. I'm off to P.E. next after Biology, they really shouldn't have let me try to play in Volleyball…I knocked two people out and then gave someone a black eye...poor coordination. Thankfully lunch is after this and I'm starved!

I've made a few friends at Forks, so we met up for lunch and grabbed a table close to the windows so we could watch people outside run around in the dirt, it quit raining so some guys were playing football in the mud. I just rolled my eyes at one boy as he was trying to impress me, but it wasn't working.

I get this feeling like I'm being watched, so like every other normal human out there, I turn around and see that Alice chick watching me, she's with others but I don't know who they are. I stare at her for a minute before turning around and continue to eat the remainder of my lunch. The bell rings soon enough ending the lunch period. I'm sad to realize none of my friends have the same as I do after lunch, they all have P.E., thank god I don't have a fitness class after lunch, I'd puke my lunch up probably. I go to my locker and switch out books; I see the Alice chick walking down the hall. Then I realize we're going to the same classroom. "Damn it." I sigh closing my locker and going the same way Alice went.

I walk into the classroom, unsure of what class it is at the moment, because the teacher isn't in the room. Sometimes I wish it was college, you know how they have the rule about if the teacher isn't there in the first fifteen minutes of the class, and it's cancelled? I wish those rules applied to High School classes, but alas, it doesn't. I look around for an empty seat, there's one in the back of the room. I walk to the back of the room and set my stuff down on the ground next to the desk and sit in the chair. Finally the teacher walks in and I give him my slip of paper, he takes it and assigns me my seat, thankfully it was the seat I was already sitting in. I look around and spot Alice at the back of the class room a few rows apart from me, thankfully she's not next to me like she is in math. The teacher starts to ramble on about something that was in the news this morning, something about a bear killed in the forest…I think. I start drawing in my notebook, bored out of my mind not paying attention to the teacher as she talks and complains she lives near the forest where they found the bear. I think she said something about the bear's neck being torn apart by something strong and she was worried it was some psycho killer out to get the citizens of Forks. I glance down the back rows and see Alice glancing at me every now and then.

The teacher starts explaining the difference between Ernest Hemmingway and F. Scott Fitzgerald so I realize the class is English. I write down notes about the two differences and then I start to randomly draw anarchy signs and other symbols. The bell rings and I get up to leave the room, as I am exiting the room, I bump into the Alice chick. "Sorry." I say walking out of the school and to my truck. The engine sounds like it's about to give out as I start it and pull out of the parking spot. I look in my rear view mirror and see Alice looking at my car. "She's a strange one..." I say to myself driving home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to post. **

**If you want some other good stories check out our personal fan fiction accounts. We will update as often as we can.**

**Reviews are welcomed both positive and negative comments!**

**If you want to see the outfits in this story check out our profile.**

**~The Vampire Freaks**


End file.
